


Worried

by poechild



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: ACD Holmes, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, John comforts Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Oscar Wilde is mentioned, Worried Sherlock, i guess?, it can be read as either tbh, vicotrian!lock, victorianlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 00:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10348689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poechild/pseuds/poechild
Summary: Sherlock is worried John's romanticism will show through too much in his writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this can be read as either Victorianlock or ACD Holmes, it'll work either way.

“ _We shared a first class carriage to ourselves_ \- For Heaven’s sake, John!” Sherlock slams The Strand onto the nearest table. “You might as well have said, _We buggered each other off, too._ You’re not being very subtle!”

Sherlock paces back and forth across the carpet, adding to the current wear marks on the floor.

“Sherlock, love, no one is going to suspect anything,” John says, calmly re-reading his latest publication.

“But what if!” Sherlock’s long and spindly fingers tug and pull at his hair.

Folding and placing his newspaper onto the chair’s arm, John stands and walks towards his love, gently taking his hands away and placing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

Sherlock stops pacing, his breathing still aggravated.

“My love, no one is going to notice. We are not going to be taken away from each other. We are not going to be arrested. The general populace, as you do so delight in telling me, are imbeciles. They cannot see what is right in front of them.”

Sherlock’s eyes soften as he looks into John’s, their trust and love soothing his frayed nerves. “I don’t want to lose you,” he whispers.

John wraps an arm around Sherlock’s shoulders, pulling him into an embrace. “You won’t,” John says with conviction. “There is nothing in the God forsaken world that can keep me apart from you. No man, no god, no law. Nothing.” John pulls away to hold Sherlock’s face in his hands. “Do you understand me?”

Sherlock raises his hands to hold onto John’s wrists, keeping him in place and preventing him from moving further away.

“I love you.” Sherlock’s voice wavers with fear.

Some sort of choking sound comes out of John’s throat before he surges forward and kisses Sherlock with everything he has.

Sherlock kisses back with fervor. Everything is open and wet and not at all coordinated. He gets a mouthful of facial hair at some point but he doesn’t care. It’s a part of John and he loves John.

After a few long moments, John gentles his movements and sips at Sherlock’s lips before barely pulling away, one hand on Sherlock’s chest and the other cupping his jaw.

“I love you.”

“I never tire of hearing it, John.”

John giggles, and, _oh_ , how much Sherlock loves that sound.

“And do you know why I know nothing is going to tear us apart?”

“Why’s that?”

“Everyone knows about Oscar Wilde and he has yet to be taken in.”

Sherlock scoffs. “Let’s not get our hopes up.”

John smiles up at him, utterly besotted. And because he can’t keep his hands to himself any longer, he kisses his way up Sherlock’s pale throat. His mustache tickles Sherlock’s sensitive skin.

“Bed?” Sherlock gasps.

“It would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog](http://softlygasping.tumblr.com/post/157215019075/we-shared-a-first-class-carriage-to-ourselves) on my [tumblr](http://softlygasping.tumblr.com/)


End file.
